White Wedding
by Marissa.Jo
Summary: Will our favorite couple finally make it down the aisle? Lindsey Messer certainly hopes so. Here is the continuation from "The Wedding" following Mac's proposal.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok ok I am back from hiatus. I'm hoping for a warm welcome as I not only have this story down on paper, I have been writing another one. Just can't help myself! School is still main priority over everything but I will try my best to get updates up as soon as I can! I decided to write a wedding story to follow up my last story with the proposal. As always please let me know what y'all think. **_

_**Thank You xo**_

Wedding Bells

The wedding day was fast approaching, faster than Jo would like it to be. She still didn't have everything set in stone for the wedding. Of course the date was picked, she and Mac decided to go with July 3. Mac asked why and Jo simply stated that Manhattan has their fireworks on July 3, she figured it would be a beautiful backdrop for pictures. Mac simply laughed and agreed with her. Yes maybe it was not the ideal proposal Jo found herself thinking about while they were dating, once she was sure they were the one for each other. But the event leading up to Mac's proposal made him realize he couldn't live without Jo and almost losing someone will put anything in perspective. Jo sat in her office and smiled to herself as she remembered his proposal _**"Yes"**_

Mac stopped right before Jo's office. He saw her day dreaming, huge unconscious smile on her face. She was thinking of him. He recalled how it took weeks for any of the members on the team to get over everything that had happened that day, that week. Two months after the attack Don and Jamie went to the court house to be officially married and threw a giant party afterwards, one that carried on into the whole weekend. Mac finally knocked pulling Jo back to reality.

"What are you thinking about?" Mac said a smile playing on his lips

"They day you proposed" Jo sighed

"One of the best days of my life" Mac said smiling

"Oh! We have a bridal shower registry tomorrow morning, don't forget."

"I don't know why we need an appointment for this" Mac said shrugging

"It's not an appointment Mac, we just finally have a day off. Let's take advantage!" Jo said standing up

"I was thinking we could take advantage of the morning off other ways" Mac said wiggling his eyebrows coming towards Jo.

"Mac Taylor!" Jo said surprised at what he said slapping his chest "You never used to speak this way at work" Jo said blushing a little.

"I almost lost you Jo. It made me realize how truly short life is, that it can end in the blink of an eye. I don't want to hold anything back anymore." Mac said sincerely

"Awh. You definitely didn't hold anything back last night" Jo said winking. She quickly kissed him right before Lindsey walked in.

Mac grinned, said hi to Lindsey and left.

"Jo did you pick a day for dress fittings?" Lindsey asked

Lindsey had been asking the last two weeks with the wedding coming up soon.

"Yes Lindsey Friday afternoon as soon as Ellie is done with school."

"FINALLY!" Lindsey sighed dropping into her chair.

Jo just laughed. Lindsey and Camille had been helping Jo plan her wedding.

"Jo, I love you dearly but you need to pick up the pace with these finalizations."

"Lindsey I'm southern, we don't go that fast"

Lindsey laughed "Nice excuse!"

These were the moments Jo's mind would wonder to her sister. Leanne almost walked down the aisle, she was right he was a creep. All the fun they had planning the whole thing was something she'll cherish. Jo honestly really wished Leanne was still here, here to help, here for the laughs, and just to be here. Lindsey looked up at Jo.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea. Just….thinking that's all." Jo smiled sadly

"Thinking about Leanne again? I'm so sorry Jo."

"It's ok. They say it's good to talk about it out in the open"

Lindsey gave a smile to Jo then looked at her watch.  
"Quitin' time Danville" Lindsey said in her southern accent

"Ha-ha very funny." Jo said smirking at Lindsey's attempt at her accent

"I try. Gotta go grab Lucy from Danny's mom's house. See ya later!" Lindsey said quickly hugging Jo.

**NEXT MORNING**

Mac and Jo were walking up and down the aisles in one of the lower Manhattan shops. Coming into the silverware section "What do you like Mac?" Jo asked picking up one of the boxes for a closer look.

"I don't know, it all looks the same to me"

Jo rolled her eyes "This will be the silverware we will use for a while at our new place. It would be really great if you could at least pretend to be interested or have an opinion." Jo said slightly irritated.

"Sorry Jo. I'm not good at this" Mac said

"Well, which one speaks to you, jumps out to you? Says "I belong in your kitchen!" something like that"

"They are speaking in other languages. Why do we need silverware? We both have our own." Mac said getting confused

"Oh my god!" Jo said throwing her hands up in aggravation "I'll just pick it out myself, but you will pick something out before day end mister!" Jo said walking away.

Mac said sheepishly at one of the sales associates and went off after Jo.

"What are you picking for bridesmaid dresses? Have you decided?" Mac asked sitting across from Jo at lunch.

Jo's jaw dropped "Since when are you interested?" She said laughing.

"Well you did tell me to be more involved—"

"Yes, when we are registering for gifts. Items to help decorate our new place, but I love that you want to know." Jo said picking up Mac's hand. "I honestly don't know Mac. I probably won't figure it out til I see it on them in person. I thought picking out my dress was hard, this is harder!" Jo said laughing

"And I can't wait to see you in this mystery dress. Have you decided red or blue? You did say

4th of July theme" Mac stated

"Well, I like them both I just have to decide what pairing I like better. I think that will be the battle right next to the style of dress I choose for the girls to wear. What about your tuxes?"

"We had fittings and they should be in on time—"

"Should?! No honey they will be in on time. I have no room to worry about y'all's tuxes!" Jo stated

Mac didn't realize until now how much stress women put on themselves perfecting their wedding. He didn't notice it much with Claire, but he was starting to see it's wear on Jo.

"Where we off to now?" Mac asked

"Appliances, baking items, etc" Jo started rattling off

"But you don't cook, or bake" Mac said

"No I don't, but Ellie does and it is part of kitchen décor" Jo said shaking a finger

Back at home after having dinner that Mac and Ellie prepared, Jo found herself at the island browsing the web for honeymoon venues. She didn't even hear Mac come in behind her until she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Stop sneaking up on me like that! One of these days I'll pee on you or have a heart attack!" Jo said laughing as Mac started kissing her neck.

"Sorry saw the opportunity and took it, whatcha up to?" Mac said resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Places for our honeymoon, where do you want to go?" Jo spoke as she was watching the screen in front of her.

"You did say a long time ago how you have always wanted to go to Paris someday. Why don't we go there?" Mac suggested pointing at the screen.

"And this is one of the reasons I love you Mac Taylor. Always remembering little things like that." Jo said spinning around on her stool to kiss Mac.

"You know, we did spend the morning how you wanted…" Mac said hinting to Jo.

Jo stood up and Mac seriously thought for a second she was going to leave the room, but instead she leaned in and whispered "So what are you waiting for?"

With that she ran down the hallway with Mac in pursuit screaming and laughing as he caught her. Thankfully Ellie's room was at the other end of the complex with her headphones on.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank You to those that took the time to read and review. This story I will admit probably will not run long, I'm in the middle of writing another one at the same time. I just knew I had to write a wedding for them to follow my other story. Sorry if it is not your cup of tea but the writer in me wanted a wedding for these two lovely people. So thank you to those who do read this I really appreciate it. **_

_**Enjoy. XO**_

Friday finally came and after a busy week at work the ladies finally found themselves in the bridal shop. Jo was seated waiting for the girls to come out of their dressing rooms. She had each of them try on a different style to figure out what she liked and didn't like. Lindsey was in a one shoulder, Jamie was in a strapless, Ellie put on an off the shoulder, and Camille was trying the halter. Jo started pacing waiting for them to finish up. Remembering once again Leanne going through about 100 dresses before she found the one and how long it took for her to pick a dress for Jo to wear. _"Josephine you're my only sister and my best friend your dress has to be special!"_

Before the girls came out from their rooms Jo wiped a tear that threatened to run down her cheek. One by one each girl's door opened and they each emerged. Jo had each one do several poses and spin around before finally deciding with Lindsey's one shoulder. She also came to the conclusion of using a bright crimson with a blue bow to accent the dress.

"Finally!" Ellie said sighing "Can we go get food now?"

All the women started laughing, Ellie definitely was Jo's child.

Back at Jo's apartment while Ellie was in her room doing homework Lindsey suggested they plan Jo's bachelorette party.

"Ok ok how about Nashville? I heard it was way more fun than Vegas!" Lindsey suggested

"What about that new nightclub down on 5th that opened a month ago?" Camille suggested

"Why do I need a bachelorette party? I'm in my 40's for crying out loud, I don't think I really need one" Jo said shaking her head

"Oh just live a little will you" Lindsey said shaking her head at Jo. "We can do it two weeks before the wedding, that way we have all recovered by then" Lindsey said to everyone.

Jamie and Camille both nodded in agreement. Jo threw her head back on the couch, then started nodding her head yes. In return she had high fives and hoots going around her. Placing a hand over her face "My god what did I just sign up for!?" She said laughing.

Before everyone left they broke the news to Ellie and promised they would have a spa day right before the wedding since she wasn't old enough to come with them to Nashville. Ellie pouted at first, but then agreed on the spa day.

Later on

"Jo? Ellie? I'm here!" Mac bellowed as he came walking into the apartment. It was hard switching apartments all the time, so Mac agreed to spend more time at Jo's plus it was easier for Ellie. They had found some newer bigger places but had been unsuccessful at picking one, thanks to Jo.

"I'm in my room Honey" Jo called out

"How was your afternoon? Get the girls dresses all picked out?" Mac asked finding Jo laying on the bed on her laptop.

"Yes it only took two hours but I did it! They will be ready a few weeks before the wedding just to make sure they don't need to be altered or anything like that." Jo said looking up from the screen at him

"Well are you going to tell me what they look like?...You're not going to are you?" Mac said smirking

"Nope" Jo said smiling "Oh The girls and I minus Ellie planned the bachelorette party. We are leaving two weeks before the wedding. It will be Thursday night to Sunday night. I talked to Tyler he said he'll be around to look after Ellie."

"I thought you didn't want a bachelorette party?" Mac asked creasing his brows

"I didn't, but then it just sounded like so much fun. Plus I don't think Lindsey was letting me out of it." Jo said

"Where are you ladies off to? Don and Danny have been hounding me about the bachelor party as well. I said low low low key" Mac chuckled

"Haha you know how hard that will be for those two? We are going to Nashville. "

"Yes they were both pouting when they left, I have a feeling they will figure something out. Nashville? Why not stay in New York?"

"Lindsey said I needed to "live a little" haha" Jo said using air quotes.

"How'd Ellie take it?"

"She didn't think it was fair, but she knows she's not old enough. Besides we promised a spa day for her"

"What are you looking up now?"

"Well I was booking my flight, it's cheaper right now instead of waiting. I'm looking at arrangement pieces for the tables at the reception. I ordered flowers finally too!"

Mac jumped down on the bed next to her and looked at the screen "And what did we decide Ms Danville?"

The way he said Ms Danville sent shivers down her spine. "Well Mr. Taylor I chose Daisies and sunflowers. Perfect summertime flowers." Jo said grinning when she found Mac staring at her. "What?"

"You're beautiful"

"Awh thanks. Pretty handsome yourself there. Stop staring at me like that, we have to make dinner"

"I think we can order in" Mac said moving closer and kissing her. Only stopping to move the laptop out of the way.

"Mac…..Mac I'm hungry!" Jo whined in between kisses

"I'll make you something later" Mac spoke before rolling on top of Jo.

Laughter was heard from the room. Dinner soon forgotten about.

Months seem to just fly by. Case after case seem to stop Jo from finalizing anything left on her list only leading to stressing her out more. Camille offers to help with what is left since she is not a CSI nor a detective. Jo finally does give Camille items off her list to complete, but feels the need to finish everything else herself. Mac notices Jo running around so much, that he has barely seen her in the past few weeks. She stays at work to finish cases because lunch breaks were being used for last minute wedding items, or she stays up late going over plans with Camille. One night Mac had enough.

"Jo you are going to give yourself gray hair if you keep worrying this much!" Mac said lying in bed laughing.

"I'm sorry I can't help it. I just…..just don't want anything to go wrong I guess." Jo said smiling.

"Jo, as long as me and you are married at the end of the day I don't care what else happens." Mac said opening his arms to Jo

"I love you Mac Taylor" Jo said hugging Mac

"I love you too. More than you know" Mac said kissing the top of Jo's head.

NEXT DAY

A crime scene came in just as Mac sat down at his desk. Jo wasn't in yet so he grabbed Lindsey to go meet Don. Once there Don fills them in on what happened. 2 people shot in the head, one male, one female.

"It didn't seem like anything was stolen." Don said "It was kinda weird, like why did our killer just target them. A huge flat screen is in the living room and a whole bunch of Apple products" Don said shaking his head

"Well…there had to be some reason. Maybe whoever did this, didn't need the fancy expensive electronics." Lindsey suggested

"Let's just get in there" Mac said walking away

"Where's Sid?" Lindsey asked walking in seeing the two bodies

"He called a bit ago. Caught on the other case, he'll be here shortly" Don answered and then went back outside to question neighbors.

Mac and Lindsey started processing the scene. Lindsey offered to take the upstairs while Mac took the first level. They didn't know the killer was still in the house.

LAB

"Adam, have you seen Mac?" Jo asked walking up

"Um I think him and Lindsey caught a case as soon as they got here" Adam said trying to remember. He had been listening to music when Mac told him he was heading out.

"Ok thanks. He's not answering his cell" Jo said turning around and walking back to her office.

CRIME SCENE

Mac was almost finished in the dining room when he realized he had forgotten his cell phone. Lindsey was just about finished in one of the bedrooms when she thought she heard something.

"Mac? Mac are you up here?" Lindsey called out.

Mac was just about to tell Lindsey he was running out to get his phone when he heard her scream.

_**Please let me know what y'all think :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

"_Suspect on location! Suspect on location!" _

Mac was sprinting up the stairs as he heard Lindsey call out that someone was still in the house after it was supposedly cleared.

Don heard Mac call out and instantly took off for the house.

Mac found Lindsey on the floor unconscious and was met with a gun being pointed right between his eyes.

LAB

"_Suspect on location at 2249 W. Kaiser Rd. All units please respond."_

That was the transmission heard on Lovato's two-way radio as she stood in Jo's office.

"That's where Don is!" Jamie said grabbing her coat

"Mac and Lindsey are there!" Jo said jumping up and grabbing hers

Jo called for Danny as they ran down the hall towards the elevator.

SCENE

Lindsey was starting to come around as Mac was still being held at gunpoint. Don was standing around the corner out of the gunman's sight.

"Here's the deal, you are going to walk me out of here or I'm going to kill her." The gunman stated coldly.

It sent a shiver down Mac's spine. He didn't doubt this man would not think twice about killing Lindsey.

"Ok ok, just put the damn gun down first!" Mac fired back

The gunman slowly lowered his gun just a little bit, aiming at Lindsey this time.

OUTSIDE

Danny, Jamie, and Jo arrive at the crime scene. Danny quickly scanning for Don to find out information and he couldn't find him.

_Shots ring out_

"Oh dear god" Jo gasped as Danny, Jamie, and several other officers ran for the house.

SCENE

Danny beat out everyone as he charged into the room to find the suspect with two bullets in his chest. Mac was sitting with Lindsey who had a minor gash to her forehead.

"What happened? Linds you ok?!" was the only thing Danny could manage to get out walking over to help Lindsey.

"I'm fine Danny" Lindsey said quietly as she hugged her husband

"There was a suspect on location, he wanted me to walk him out of the house and let him go Scott free. Don shot him when the suspect took his eyes off of us for a moment." Mac said starring out into space.

"Let's get the hell out of here" Lindsey said pulling Danny out of the room.

OUTSIDE

Once Jo sees Mac emerge unharmed she sprinted over into his arms. "Oh my god, oh my god! Are you ok?" Jo said quickly checking Mac over

"I'm alright Jo. Don shot the guy before he could do anything. Lindsey has a little gash on her head, but she'll be fine." Mac said trying to calm Jo down

LAB

Once Mac and Lindsey set foot off the elevator they were greeted with Adam, Sheldon and even Sid. Mac had tried getting Jo to go home, but she refused and had been unusually quiet the ride back to the lab.

"I'm going to grab my things, then we can go home ok? I think I've had enough fun for one shift" Mac said trying to lighten the mood but Jo only shook her head and walked to her office to gather her bag.

Jo couldn't help but think of all the horrible scenarios that were running through her mind when she heard about the suspect on location and the gun being fired. She pictured Mac dying, barely hanging onto life. She knew she wasn't the only one, Danny thought of Lindsey, and Jamie had Don to think about. What if this was a sign, an indication that they shouldn't get married? She pushed the thoughts away and grabbed her things.

Danny and Lindsey called it a night as Lindsey wanted to rush home and be with Lucy. Lucy and Danny were the only things on her mind as she saw the gun pointed at Mac and then at herself. Her little angel, her whole world. She wanted to wrap Lucy up and never let go.

Jamie and Don had to report back to the precinct and Don had to be cleared for the shooting. Which of course he was and later sent home.

DANVILLE APARTMENT

"Jo? You going to tell me what's on your mind?" Mac asked walking into the bathroom where Jo was washing her face

"What? I'm fine Mac." Jo said as she bent down to wash the soap off

"Fine? You have barely said five words to me since we've been home, you didn't eat much at dinner, should I continue?" Mac said blocking the door as Jo moved towards it.

"You really wanna know? Fine I'll tell ya. You could have died today Mac, you realize that? You have no idea what was going through my mind the whole way over to the crime scene. And when those shots were fired I think I stopped breathing until I saw your face. You almost died, I almost lost you. So I'm sorry if I haven't been myself for the past few hours, I'm still processing that my finance and maid of honor/best friend were almost killed." Jo said finally letting everything out wiping tears off her face

Mac took her hand and wiped another tear "I was going through the same thing, trying to think of the last thing I said to you before I left this morning. Hoping it was that I love you. Every moment between us flashed before my eyes when the gun was pointed at my head. You, Ellie, the team, everything. The first thing I wanted to do after Don shot that man was find you, I knew you would be outside, I knew. And I'm sorry that we didn't talk about it til now, but I'm here Jo. I'm still here and so is Lindsey, we're fine. Ok? I am here." Mac said as he pulled Jo into him as she started sobbing.

A few minutes later Jo lifter her head. "I took it as a sign we shouldn't get married" Jo chuckled lightly.

"Hey. Nothing can stop this power couple from getting to the altar. I promise." Mac said kissing Jo's head.

"One more month Mac…..can you believe it? I think I'm finally done with my list or at least a majority" Jo said staring at the date

"Won't Lindsey be proud?" Mac said laughing

_**Weird place to end? Well this is all my brain would allow for the moment. I promise more tomorrow. We still have this Nashville Bachelorette Party to get to! Who knows what kind of trouble these girls can land themselves in? Fun trouble that is. Shh don't tell the boys!**_

_**Thanks so much **_____


End file.
